1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, which is to be inserted into and fixed to a rectangular hole formed in a attached member such as a body panel of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to fix an attaching member for fixing a pipe or a wire, such as a band or a clamp to a attached member, for example, a body panel of an automobile, a method is employed in which a clip attached to the attaching member by means of integration or fitting is inserted into and fixed to a rectangular hole formed in the attached member.
Usually, such a clip includes: a base body portion which is to be engaged with the rectangular hole on a one side face of the attached member; a stem portion that extends from the base body portion to be insertable into the rectangular hole; and, a pair of engaging legs which extend from an end portion of the stem portion toward the base body portion in an anchor leg-like manner, and in each of which an engaging portion that is to be engaged with the rectangular hole on the other side face of the attached member is disposed in the end portion of the engaging portion.
On the other hand, JP-A-2001-245427 discloses a harness-attachment clip including: an attaching seat (base body portion) for attaching a harness; a base portion (stem portion) that extends from the attaching seat; and a pair of engaging arms (engaging legs) that are projected from an end portion of the base portion toward the both lateral sides, respectively, and in which a solid coated lubrication layer is formed on the outer side faces of the engaging arms.